the_twisted_carnivalfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LunarFlareStudios/Progress on the book 1
As you may know, The Twisted Carnival is getting a book. I hope to publish it on Wattpad sometime, once it's finished. It entails a girl named Janice Wilson, a descendant of an employee. Her neighbor, known around town as Cat Lady since she adores cats so much and even keeps a few plus the alley cats in her yard, is the mother of two of the ferris wheel victims. She joins the investigation around the abandoned carnival, and when it opens under new management, she is one of the first to notice the demented clowns who are spraying the guests with... ? You'll have to wait. And this does play into the real main plot, trust me. Janice has three friends: Gilbert Brushe, Terri Mallory, and Hanna Corde. They each have their own, crazy theory as to how the five kids died. Well, except Terri's idea of the paranormal. Not entirely crazy there. But Gilbert thinks they passed out from fear of heights, and didn't get rescued in time. And Hanna--the environmentalist, by the way--thinks it was high levels of pollution that suffocated them. Janice doesn't know what to think. Cat Lady isn't the only parent still in town after the incident. Lucky is a man on the street who wins almost every game he plays, and his son died on the ride. Raccoon Rina, his neighbor who has swarms of raccoons begging for her handouts, once had twin boys who were also deceased. Cat Lady had two kids as well--a boy and a girl. She thinks her kids were reincarnated as her two cats. But when she realizes their spirits are still restless and at the abandoned carnival, she becomes even more desperate to help them. I have concept art of Cat Lady, but it's not 3D. It's a 2D drawing made on GIMP. I might eventually create a movie based on the book, too. I kind of wish I could play Cat Lady, cuz I kind of relate to her in the way that I love cats. Except I only have one. I saved a cat a few times though. The same cat twice, in fact. My neighbors have a cat named Sassy who likes to jump over the gate into the bushes, and I caught her both times. Once by myself, the second time as a team effort between my neighbors and me. I got her home safe and sound both times. I kind of look like how I'd envision Cat Lady, too. Young, kept pretty with exercise and happiness, loves cats. Cat Lady wears black most of the time, especially out with the cats. She is very kind to everyone, and encourages her cats to "be nice to the neighbors". Maybe because she was once a mother, as I mentioned. Lucky and Rina don't appear as much yet, as Lucky works during the day and late some nights, and Rina is actually elderly now. Cat Lady, shockingly, was a teenage mother. So she's not that old compared to everyone else. Any more updates that come up will be posted here, on the blog. If the wiki creator approves, I'll eventually have a wiki page about the book. And speculation is welcome! Category:Blog posts